T R E A S U R E
by InfiKiss
Summary: KiyoTaka—; "Takara tersenyum. Menyentuh lengan-lengan kekar Kiyomine sambil menengadah, membiarkan sepasang manik hitam dengan alis tegas itu mengunci pandangan kepada iris karamel milik Takara. Tak ada yang perlu bicara jika ingin mengintip ke dalam hati masing-masing pihak di dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sebuah tatapan yang sederhana agaknya sudah cukup bagi Kiyomine dan Takara..."


** TREASURE  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike**_** © Abe Miyuki**

** TREASURE © InfiKiss**

**.**

**Fanfic ini dikontribusikan untuk semua yang menggemari pairing **_**Kiyomine x Takara**_**. Dibuat karena **_**author**_** juga terlalu tergila-gila dengan mereka sampai akhirnya membutuhkan asupan nutrisi OTP dari **_**KomaHoshi**_**.**

_**Semi-canon, typo(s), mungkin agak OOC; semua mungkin ada di dalam fic ini.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ini semua tentang kau dan aku."<em>

_..._

_Kami sering bertengkar._

_Kami sering saling memaki._

_Meskipun begitu, tak pernah sekalipun kami saling membenci satu sama lain._

_Bukankah itu melelahkan?_

_..._

_..._

** TREASURE  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Kiyomine, brengsek!" Lengkingan Takara menggelegar; mengisi semua ruang di dalam apartemen mungil tempatnya dan Kiyomine kini tinggal bersama. Tangan terkepal sempurna dan nafas memburu. Pemandangan dimana kotak berisi _cheese-cake_ yang baru ia beli sepulang kerja sambilan sudah kosong, membuat api membara dibelakang punggung kecil Takara.

Hanya ada dua manusia yang tinggal di kamar 206 tersebut; Takara Fujishima dan Hosaka Kiyomine. Jika _chesse-cake_ Takara lenyap padahal sang empunya belum menyentuh, tentu saja tinggal satu tersangka yang Takara tahu.

Sedangkan sang tersangka sudah menyumbat kedua telinga dengan _earphone_ dan musik keras.

Takara berlari secepat yang ia bisa dari dapur hingga sampai ke ruang tengah dimana Kiyomine berada; berbaring di atas sofa sambil mendengarkan musik dan membaca majalah olahraga. Tanpa takut apalagi berpikir lebih jauh, pemuda bertubuh mungil itupun mencekik Kiyomine dengan beringas.

"Hei, brengsek! Kau makan semua _chesse-cake_ yang belum kucoba! Sialan! Kiyomine!"

Kiyomine otomatis gelagapan. Takara boleh bertubuh lebih kecil dari pria kebanyakan. Cengeng dan cantik pula. Tapi kekuatan Takara tak perlu diragukan. Si boneka mungil seukuran manusia itu tak pernah kalah dalam adu jotos dengan preman. Bahkan pemuda setegap dan sekekar Kiyomine pun tak ayal kelimpungan kalau diserang olehnya.

"Kembalikan! Aku mendapatkannya dari kupon khusus yang diberikan Mutsumi! Kembalikan, sialan!"—ditambah mulutnya yang agak kasar (kalau berbicara dengan Kiyomine).

Be-ri-sik.

"Ooi, Pendek—" Katakan Kiyomine dicekik, tapi dengan ukuran tubuh setinggi seratus delapan puluh sentimeter lebih, menarik Takara yang hanya setinggi seratus enam puluh delapan tentu hal yang mudah.

Sepersekian detik saja posisi sudah diputar balik. Takara jatuh berdebum di lantai tepat ketika Kiyomine sengaja menggulingkan tubuhnya turun dari sofa. Dimana posisi mereka kini sungguh bisa membuat siapapun salah duga. _Well_, yah~ Takara berbaring tepat di bawah Kiyomine. Sedang pemuda dari keluarga Hosaka itu kini memposisikan kedua tangannya diantara kepala Takara untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

...dan Kiyomine menyeringai jahil—seperti biasa.

...dan Takara mengerjap panik—dengan wajah merona (mau menangis sebenarnya).

"Kau sebegitu marahnya karena aku memakan _chesse-cake_ itu?" Suara _baritone_ Kiyomine bertanya pelan. Lembut—mengalun damai hingga mengetuk gendang telinga Takara. Membuat perutnya terasa tergelitik.

Takara mengangguk. "Aku dapatkan itu dengan susah payah. Aku bahkan harus mengantre satu jam—berdiri pula! Kau pikir perjuangannya mudah, heh! Sialan, kau!"

"Beli lagi saja," Kiyomine berdecak santai akhirnya.

Dia kira _chesse-cake_ yang hanya bisa didapat dengan kupon khusus itu produk biasa, apa? Takara benar-benar emosi jiwa dibuatnya. Hidup dengan pemuda bermulut pisau dihadapannya memang sering membuat Takara mengamuk tanpa sebab. Dia pasti akan cepat menua.

Tapi... Takara benar-benar mau _chesse-cake_ itu! Apapun atau bagaimanapun caranya!

"Huks..."

Kedua manik gelap Kiyomine mengerjap kaget saat sepasang bola mata _hazel_ itu berkaca-kaca. Ah, ya. Kadang Kiyomine suka lupa kalau anak dihadapannya ini terlalu mudah marah dan menangis dan merajuk. _Dasar bocah..._

Kepala Kiyomine menoleh, mencari cara agar tangis tak keluar dari bibir Takara.

"Kau...sebegitu inginnya mencoba _chesse-cake_ itu, Pendek?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku membelinya?!"

"Hummm..." Jeda yang panjang dari Kiyomine. Dua manik berbeda warna saling bertemu dalam satu garis horizontal. Dalam posisi yang kurang mengenakkan.

Lalu senyum jahil pun terpatri lagi di wajah dingin Kiyomine. Seiring dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Takara yang tak memiliki celah untuk merespon, satu kecupan kecil pun mampir di kedua bibir merah muda Takara. Kecupan sederhana yang membuat pemuda Fujishima itu membatu.

Kiyomine terkekeh. "Kalau begitu kubagi rasanya denganmu. Hehe~" Tawa iblis menggema jenaka sembari Kiyomine bangkit berdiri dan berjalan santai meninggalkan Takara.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Bom waktu pun meledak...DUAR!

"KIYOMINE, SIALAN!"

—Fujishima Takara, 17 tahun. Sama sekali tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman.

~OoOoOoO~

Kamera SLR OM10 menggantung di leher putih Takara—kamera tua yang ia dapat dari sang Ayah. Sepasang iris karamelnya menatap lurus anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain di taman kota. Beruntung langit cerah hari ini, ditambah kepulan awan yang saling mengejar karena terpaan angin. Cuaca di musim semi yang sungguh menyenangkan bagi Takara. Menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan memotret tentu bukan pekerjaan yang sia-sia. Hitung-hitung memoles keterampilannya menjepret objek di sekitar yang kata sang Ayah masih amatiran—_tapi lumayan lah_.

Juga tambahan menunggu seseorang. Bukan Kiyomine, kok.

"Takara-chan!" Kashiwagi Ayako; atau mungkin sekarang namanya sudah berubah menjadi Fujishima Ayako.

Takara menoleh ke arah kedatangan wanita cantik tersebut dari pintu masuk taman. Jauh, Takara pun melihat sebuah Celica hitam terparkir tertib di pinggir jalan. Penampilan Ayako masih tetap sama meski dirinya sudah resmi menikah dengan Fujishima Kou, yang berarti pula bahwa polisi wanita tersebut kini pun berstatus sebagai Ibu Tiri Takara—jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah Kakak perempuan Kiyomine juga.

"Selamat siang, Ayako-san."

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu." Ayako tersenyum sambil duduk di kursi di samping Takara. "Belakangan—tepatnya sejak aku menikah, Kiyomine rasanya enggan bertemu denganku. Sekalinya bertemu pun dia lebih sering mengomel sendirian," wanita itu terkekeh lembut. "Jadi aku mau bertanya sedikit mengenai anak itu."

Kedua alis Takara terangkat. "Tentang Kiyomine?"

"Ya," Ayako mengangguk. "_Nii-san_ menyuruh Kiyomine untuk pulang sesekali, tapi Kiyomine selalu menolak dengan tegas. Padahal, satu minggu lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Kakek kami dari keluarga Kashiwagi."

Kakek Kashiwagi.. Takara merinding sendiri saat mendengar nama itu.

"Lalu?"

"Ya, Takara-chan. Apa kau bisa membantu kami untuk bilang pada Kiyomine bahwa dia harus datang? Kiyomine sama sekali mengabaikan telepon dariku dan _Nii-san_." Ayako memposisikan telapak tangan di samping pipinya. Menghela nafas bingung. "Dia masih sangat keras kepala..."

..._sangat keras kepala. Seperti batu._ Takara mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Tapi aku tak yakin Kiyomine akan mendengarkanku." Takara menggerutu pelan sambil memfokuskan lensa kamera ke arah dua anak kecil yang tengah bermain pasir. Dan sebuah foto diambil. Sejenak tercetak senyum bangga di paras manis Takara.

Kemudian Takara melirik Ayako, "Kalau Ayako-san saja tidak bisa bicara dengannya, apalagi aku?" Semua orang tahu kalau Ayako adalah satu-satunya, dan akan selamanya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu didengar Kiyomine.

Pertama Ayako menatap Takara heran. Sampai akhirnya ia menepuk kepala Takara. Tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau Takara-chan yang bicara, Kiyomine pasti mendengarkan."

Benarkah?

"Karena Takara-chan adalah _takara_..."

Dan satu kerutan bingung tampak di kening Takara.

_Karena Takara-chan adalah _takara_..._

~OoOoOoO~

Takara memutar kunci pintu apartemennya. Sesaat dirinya termenung sebelum mendorong pintu agar terbuka. Mengingat kembali kata-kata Ayako siang tadi tentang dirinya. Jika mengulas kebelakang, sejak hari dimana ia dan Kiyomine saling mengenal, memang Kiyomine sering mengatakan hal diluar perkiraan Takara.

Terlalu banyak kata-kata manis darinya...

"_Tak akan ada yang mengkhianatimu. Aku tak akan mengkhianatimu. Jika aku berkhianat, kau boleh membunuhku."_

"_Aku tak akan melarangmu memanggil namaku lagi. Aku berjani. Jadi... Panggil aku Kiyomine."_

"_Aku...tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Aku berjanji."_

Dan...BLUSH—! Pipi Takara segera merona merah.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia tak pernah bisa menyadari hal-hal kecil begitu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Takara merasa berdebar-debar hanya karena mengingat kata-kata Kiyomine. Bahkan ia sering merasa merona sendiri jika Kiyomine memperlakukannya terlalu lembut.

Kenapa? Kenapa Kiyomine memperlakukannya seperti itu?

Ah... Kata-kata Ayako-san tadi; _"Karena Takara-chan adalah _takara_."_

Takara..._harta berharga_.

Dan rona di wajah Takara semakin parah.

Takara menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah kekuatan tersimpan penuh di dalam hati, Takara langsung mendorong pintu dan kegelapan menyergap. Memang sudah malam, hampir jam delapan. Tapi biasanya Kiyomine sudah sampai di rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam. Sekalipun Kiyomine belum pulang, biasanya pun dia memberi kabar.

"Kiyomine?"

Hening.

Perlahan Takara menutup kembali pintu apartemen dan bergerak masuk. Awalnya tangan Takara bergerak meraba tembok untuk mencari saklar lampu. Tapi betapa kagetnya Takara saat sepasang lengan kekar mendadak melingkar di leher Takara. Membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Pencuri, kah? Orang jahat,kah?

"Dasar si Pendek bodoh..."

DEG—! Suara Kiyomine.

"Ki...yo—"

Lengan Kiyomine semakin mengerat di leher Takara. Kepala dijatuhkan di pundak kecil Takara, membuat pemuda itu bisa merasakan deru nafas yang pelan menerpa pundaknya. Tangan Kiyomine dingin. Aroma _shampoo_ tercium samar dari tiap helai rambut hitam miliknya.

Jantung Takara berdegup semakin cepat. Nafasnya tertahan. Ini pasti efek dari memori kilas balik yang tadi ia ingat juga kata-kata Ayako. Sekarang yang Takara takutkan hanya satu; ia tak mau debaran konyol ini sampai terdengar oleh Kiyomine. Bisa-bisa brengsek itu akan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Takara bisa malu!

"Dasar bodoh!" Cepat dan tanpa persiapan, Kiyomine menggigit pundak Takara.

"KYAAYY! SAKIT!"

Siapa suruh pulang terlambat dan tak memberi kabar. Itu hukuman dari Hosaka Kiyomine.

~OoOoOoO~

"Huh, bertemu Ayako?" Alis Kiyomine terangkat satu saat Takara akhirnya menceritakan kejadian siang tadi kepadanya. Pemuda jangkung itu berdiri dibalik _kitchen set_ sambil sibuk memisahkan sayuran di beberapa mangkuk besar—niatnya ingin membuat salad untuk makan malam (sesuai permintaan Takara).

Takara yang masih duduk di kursi mengangguk sambil tetap mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Apa yang Ayako katakan?"

"Kau jarang membalas pesan Ayako-san dan Masaya-san." Takara meraih cangkir putih berisi susu coklat hangat dan menyesapnya pelan. "Ayako-san benar-benar menghawatirkanmu, lho. Dasar si _sister complex_ ini."

TRAKK—! Pisau di tangan Kiyomine berbenturan dengan pinggiran mangkuk. Takara meringis.

"Apa katamu, Cebol?" Lirikan mengerikan jatuh ke pelupuk mata Takara.

"Ah, katanya Kakek Kashiwagi akan berulang tahun minggu depan!" Buru-buru Takara mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia masih cukup waras dan tak mau mati ditangan Kiyomine dengan menggunakan pisau dapur. Lagipula Takara malas berargumen karena terlalu seringnya bertengkar dengan Hosaka.

Telinga anjing imajiner keluar di atas kepala Kiyomine. "Hoh?" Semakin malas saja ia menanggapi.

"Jadi—"

BRAKK—! Kali ini yang menginterupsi adalah suara mangkuk berisi salad yang Kiyomine letakan secara kasar di atas meja makan. Membuat kedua bibir Takara terkatup rapat-rapat.

"Kau menyuruhku pulang?" Sinis. Caranya memulai pertengkaran dengan Takara.

Dan Fujishima Takara adalah orang yang paling mudah tersulut emosinya. "Apa salahnya kalau pulang? Kau 'kan jarang sekali pulang ke rumahmu. Ayako-san dan Masaya-san hanya mengkhawatirkanmu saja. Jangan buat mereka cemas. Kau 'kan sudah dewasa, dasar Kiyomine kekanakkan!"

Jika Takara orang yang mudah tersulut emosinya, maka Kiyomine adalah orang yang paling mudah bersikap kasar kepadanya.

Kiyomine mencengkram kerah piyama Takara. "Kau memerintahku, Cebol?"

"Ukh! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku tak pernah mau pulang, hah?" Suara Kiyomine merendah, pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar marah kepada Takara.

Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia tak mau bertemu Masaya. Juga karena Ayako sudah tidak tinggal di rumah keluarga Kashiwagi.

Takara bungkam. Meski ia ingin menjawab, tapi bibirnya kelu. Debaran di dadanya bersinkronisasi dengan ancaman perang yang Kiyomine kibarkan dari sorot matanya. Rasanya ini akan menjadi buruk jika ia berbicara hal yang aneh. Tapi bagaimanapun Takara...dia tetaplah seorang Takara.

"Apa kau ingin aku kembali ke rumah, huh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kiyomine. Aku hanya—"

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang."

_Tidak... _Suara Takara tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah jadi kau tak perlu menungguku untuk kembali."

_Jangan... _Bukan itu maksud Takara.

"Bukankah itu yang kau mau?"

BUGH—! Pukulan telak mampir di pipi tirus Kiyomine. Tubuh jangkungnya oleng hingga mengenai pinggiran kursi. Seperti biasa, pukulan Takara selalu terasa sakit meski kepalan tangannya berukuran kecil.

Ini bukan kondisi yang bagus. Kiyomine pun marah. Tatapannya murka.

"PENDEK, KAU—"

"KIYOMINE BODOH!" Takara langsung berlari meninggalkan dapur dan Kiyomine dalam kesunyian. Sampai suara pintu depan terdengar dibanting cukup keras dan benar-benar keheningan tertinggal di seluruh sisi Kiyomine.

Kemarahan yang tadi menguasai Kiyomine sontak pudar. Tatapannya melembut saat ia sadar bahwa Takara tadi hampir menangis dibuatnya. Disandarkan tubuh di pinggir meja. Kiyomine mendesah putus asa.

"Si bodoh itu tak akan paham..."

Karena alasan Kiyomine tak pernah mau pulang ke rumah barang sehari itu sangat sederhana...namun berharga.

~OoOoOoO~

Dingin...

...dan sendirian.

Takara mengayun dirinya seorang diri di tengah keheningan malam. Sinar temaram dari lampu jalan menjadi penerangan seadanya. Dan suara jangkrik menjadi musik pengiring situasi hatinya yang berantakan karena marah dan takut. Ah, memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Takara dan Kiyomine bertengkar. Bahkan terlalu sering. Tapi tetap saja jika bertengkar perasaan Takara pasti berantakan.

Melelahkan...

Dirinya dan Kiyomine sungguh bagai dua kutub yang saling bertolak belakang. Bahkan Kashiwagi Reichi dan Masaya pun pernah mengatakan hal serupa. Orang-orang juga terheran-heran bagaimana bisa Kiyomine dan Takara menjadi terlalu dekat. Sampai Akari bilang bahwa karena Takara-lah Kiyomine sekarang berubah.

Hubungan ini melelahkan untuknya.

Apakah mereka hanya sekedar teman biasa? Atau ada garis tak terlihat lain yang membatasi hubungan mereka berdua? Entah. Takara baru memikirkannya detik ini jadi Takara tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Apalagi kapasitas otaknya memang lebih kecil dari Kiyomine yang tergolong pintar.

_Karena Takara-chan adalah _takara_..._

Apa arti Takara bagi Kiyomine? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini terlalu takut ia ungkapkan. Apakah masih hanya Ayako yang bertahta paling tinggi di dalam hidup Kiyomine? Atau Takara memiliki puncak lain yang sama tinggi dengan Ayako untuknya? Entah. Takara benar-benar tak pernah ingin mengetahui jawabannya. Ia takut kalau-kalau Kiyomine akan mengatakan lagi bahwa Takara bukanlah temannya—seperti dulu.

"Kiyomine bodoh..."

Padahal Takara 'kan hanya mengkhawatirkan Kiyomine. Semua keluarga Kashiwagi tahu betapa mengerikannya Kashiwagi Kotarou meski sudah berumur. Takara jelas tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Kiyomine, bukan? Apakah alasan itu pantas dijadikan argumen sehingga mereka bertengkar?

"Dasar si brengsek itu... Bodoh. Kiyomine bodoh! Orang paling bodoh di dunia!"

Rasanya ingin menangis saja...

"Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu, Bodoh! Apa salah? Lihat saja, aku tak akan peduli lagi dengan si Bodoh Kiyomine! Tak akan!"

"...dan aku akan selalu peduli."

DEG—!

Hangat. Lembut. Menghanyutkan. Hatinya mencelos sempurna. Itulah yang Takara rasakan saat sepasang lengan kekar kembali merengkuh pundaknya. Memeluknya erat dari belakang sehingga kehangatan tubuh Kiyomine tersalur sampai di permukaan kulit porselain milik Takara. Begitu lembut hingga menghanyutkannya.

Bahkan Takara sampai lupa caranya berbicara, juga bernafas.

"Aku tak mau pulang ke rumah. Karena aku tahu kau akan sendirian."

Jantung Takara berdebar-debar lagi.

"Aku tak mau membiarkanmu sendirian. Karena kau pasti akan memikirkan hal-hal konyol juga menangis jika seorang diri."

Tidak... Hentikan... Takara bisa mati kalau mendengar lebih dari ini.

"Dan aku tak mau mati gila karena memikirkan kau yang sedang menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apapun jika jauh darimu."

Kedua mata Takara terpejam sempurna dan ia menunduk ketika setetes air mengalir dari pelupuk mata. Takara memang cengeng dan Kiyomine mungkin satu-satunya orang yang paling sering melihatnya menangis—meski sebenarnya Takara pernah bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan menangis lagi dihadapan orang lain. Terkecuali Hosaka Kiyomine.

Isakan halus sampai di pendengaran Kiyomine.

"Maaf..." Takara berbisik sedih. "Aku...aku tak tahu. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa Kiyomine juga seharusnya pulang ke rumah—padahal aku kadang pun pulang untuk menemui Ayah. Tapi aku...tanpa memikirkan Kiyomine, aku—"

"Kau memang bodoh, Takara."

Kiyomine jarang menyebut nama Takara.

Pelukan sederhana dari Kiyomine mengendur. Tubuh besarnya sudah disandarkan di pundak Takara dan kepala Kiyomine berada di atas puncak kepala Takara. Langit malam dan taman yang sepi menjadi saksi bahwa keduanya sekali lagi belajar untuk saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing dengan cara yang unik.

"Karena kau _takara_. Jadi aku tak mau membuatmu menangis karena kesendirian..."

_Karena Takara-chan adalah _takara_. _Dan itu mungkin alasan kenapa Fujishima Kou memberikan nama '_Takara_' kepada puteranya.

_Takara..._

"Kau berharga untukku."

Bagi Takara pun sama. Kiyomine...untuknya...begitu berharga. Harta yang tak akan tergantikan nilainya.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah di hari ulang tahun orang tua itu."

"Huh?"

"Asalkan kau bersedia ikut denganku, Pendek." Kekehan lembut akhirnya mengalun keluar dari bibir Kiyomine. Suara berat yang menghanyutkan Takara begitu jauh hingga ke laut yang tak bisa siapapun jangkau. Seiring dengan rengkuhan yang perlahan mengerat, juga kehangatan yang semakin lama semakin membuat kantuk mengetuk kedua mata Takara.

Takara tersenyum. Menyentuh lengan-lengan kekar Kiyomine sambil menengadah, membiarkan sepasang manik hitam dengan alis tegas itu mengunci pandangan kepada iris karamel milik Takara. Tak ada yang perlu bicara jika ingin mengintip ke dalam hati masing-masing pihak di dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sebuah tatapan yang sederhana agaknya sudah cukup bagi Kiyomine dan Takara.

"Aku bersedia..." Takara tersenyum.

...dan kecupan sederhana kembali mampir di kening pucat Takara.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Kiyomine lembut. _Karena kau selalu bersedia berada disisiku, _lanjutannya biarlah tersimpan rapat di dalam hati Kiyomine. Bahkan tanpa Takara pertanyakan pun jawabannya sudah jelas. Entah sejak kapan dan mungkin hingga bertahun-tahun yang akan datang kelak, seorang Fujishima Takara telah mengisi semua sudut di dalam hati Kiyomine yang sempat tertutup rapat. Bahkan sanggup menggeser posisi Ayako yang tadinya paling Kiyomine cintai.

Kiyomine rela jika harus selamanya tenggelam di lautan luas tersebut. Rela jika harus tersesat lebih jauh. Asalkan Takara berada disisinya dan menggenggam tangannya.

Karena Takara...adalah '_takara_' baginya.

.

.

**~Owari~**


End file.
